Detention
by Vezin
Summary: This is my first fan fiction I've written so i hope you enjoy it! This piece is based off a comic by Archevermin. The pair got in trouble for passing notes in class and have been assigned detention and have to clean up the classrooms. Uraraka decides to pay Izuku a visit, read the rest to find out! If you like this or anything Izoucha, pm me and i can link you the Izoucha discord!


Detention

 ***Disclaimer** * This fic is based off a comic by Archevermin

Izuku smiled as he mopped the floors. He knew he was being punished, but it was definitely worth it. He looked down and blushed, remembering the note Uraraka passed to him, leading them both to get caught.

"Why on earth would you keep that Deku?"

He turns and blushes, hiding the note behind his back. Uraraka was standing leaning against the doorway. Seeing her smile just made him blush even more.

"Yeah I just uhh... I love rea... I mean I really like reading it so I wanted to keep it, even if it did get us in trouble."

His voiced stammers as his eyes dart around the room. Uraraka giggles and walks towards him,

"You never change, do you? We've been together for 2 years and you still get so flustered"

She smiles widely, and begins playing with her hands looking down. Izuku smiles and looks up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, his face still scarlet red.

"I know it's just... you know...You're just so..." He can't even finish his sentence before he can feel her hands on his chest, and her lips softly pressed into his. Izuku drops his mop in surprise and it falls to the ground with a thud. As he realizes what's happening, he smiles and rests his hand on her waist, pulling her closer to him. She felt so warm, so perfect. He tightened his grip on Uraraka and she gasped. Every time they kiss he always felt like he was flying, calling them butterflies didn't even come close to doing it justice. But this felt different, he actually felt like he was flying, then he felt Uraraka slip out of his arms. That was when he opened his eyes and realized he was starting to float and flip upside down. The kiss finally breaks and Izuku can't help but let out a laugh. Uraraka opens her eyes and sees him floating and blushes softly before bursting into laughter herself.

It was then the heard footsteps coming from down the hall, just loud enough to hear. The pair goes silent and turn white as they look at each other.

"We're supposed to be cleaning… in separate rooms!" Izuku stammers as he waves his arms frantically, trying to flip himself over and back to the ground.

"No no no! There's no time! Just… um… uhhhh" Uraraka runs over to the window and throws it open, grabbing Izuku and pushing him through it

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Just hold onto the wall, it'll be fine"

"No! Wait Hold on! I don't" Izuku's voice trails off as Uraraka turns around and smiles, just as Aizawa sensei slides open the door and scans the room.

"I thought you we're cleaning the room next door?" Aizawa rubs his ever dry eyes and looks over the room

"Oh I finished early so I figured I'd start on this one too!" She starts sweating nervously but manages to hold her smile

"Just finish cleaning and go home Uraraka, it's late" Aizawa groans as he turns and walks out, closing the door behind him

She lets out a sigh of relief and turns to lean out the window to pull Izuku back inside. When she peers her head out he is nowhere to be found, but on the ground she can see Sero and Mei shielding their eyes looking up.

"Hey!" Uraraka yells down and waves for them

"Have you guys seen Deku?'

The pair doesn't say a word as the both point straight up, Uraraka slowly looks up and all she can see is a small, wiggling dot, as she shields her eyes from the sun she can see Izuku slowly going higher and higher, unable to stop himself.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Uraraka jumps out of the window and floats herself to the ground and runs over to the pair as fast as she can

"What do I do" Uraraka grabs her head and starts to panic, unable to stand still

"Could I drop him? Is that too high?"

"If you dropped him from here, He's probably hit the ground pretty hard" Mei shrugs, unsure of what to do

"Well…" Sero rubs his arm "I have been working on extending my range."

Uraraka grabs his shoulders and stares at him, nodding furiously

"Well you might need… These!" Mei pulls out two pairs of regular binoculars

"What? I was going to use them to make something amazing! But they'll work here I guess…" her voice trails off as she hold them out to Sero.

He slowly grabs one of them from Mei's hand as Uraraka quickly grabs the other. Both of them look up, trying to find Izuku

"Oh no, he is way up there" Sero points so Uraraka can follow, and even with the binoculars she can hardly spot him.

"Are you sure you can get him?" Uraraka's voice shakes as her knees start to shake nervously

"He's about to enter the stratosphere, you should probably drop him and chance it" Mei covers her eyes as she tries to find Izuku in the sky

"No… no it's okay, I think I've got him" Sero winds his arm back and thrusts out his elbow. His tape stretches out higher and higher, not losing speed at all as it fades from site. Uraraka keeps her eyes locked on Izuku, trying to watch the tape make a connection.

"What the hell were you two doing anyway?" Uraraka's face turns scarlet red as she stammers, unable to come up with an answer.

"Just Focus!' she blurts out, hoping he doesn't ask any more questions.

"Now I think... I've… Got him!" Sero's tape starts reeling back in, pulling something along with it. As Uraraka scans the sky again she sees what can only be Izuku getting larger and larger until he comes into view.

"Huh, I guess you didn't have to drop him after all? Although he is still coming in super-fast" Mei glances her eyes and then squints looking back up trying to spot Izuku as he speeds back to the surface

"I can slow him down it'll be fine" Sero says confidently. Slowly, they can see Izuku's full image reappear from the sky. As well as his loud, indistinguishable screams of terror as he plummets back to the surface,

"He's coming in too fast" Mei says, following his descent,

"I don't know what to do! I thought I can slow him down but …" Sero says, stress filling his voice

"I have an idea" Uraraka smiles as she touches her hand together and starts floating up towards him, careful to make sure she meets him before he hits the ground. His screams become clearer and the panic in his voice is evident. As the come closer and closer together Uraraka closes her eyes as she pulls her hand back and…

SMACK

The sound could have been heard through the entire campus as Izuku's scream stops and the two of them float off gently and slowly fall to the ground. They both softly land and Uraraka runs over to Izuku's side. Sero and Mei stay where they are, trying to catch their breath.

"Deku? Deku! Are you okay?" Uraraka hold his head in her lap, his eyes stay closed but a smile creeps across his lips.

"Isn't this a bit of Déjà vu? Just like the day we met" he smiles as he slowly opens his eyes and starts to laugh

"Why on earth would you keep holding onto that?" tears start to form in Uraraka's eyes and she starts to laugh too. Izuku hold up the note and starts to read.

"The day we met, I said it'd be bad luck if you fell. Little did I know how hard I would fall for you" he puts the note down and just smiles, staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you Izuku" She wraps her arms around him hugs him tightly. He chuckles and wraps his arms around her

"I love you too Uraraka, and today I think I fell for you all over again"


End file.
